Heat and Rain
by sinkslowdown
Summary: A rainy day in Central leads Roy to Edward's hotel room.


**warning:** just to start off, i would like to say that the only reason this chapter is rated T is because there's a "minor suggestive adult theme" (translation: sex scene that isn't really that clear that i personally do not consider a sex scene). for the sake of being proper, i rated it as T so i won't get called a pervert and corruptor of children's innocence and whatnot, though i'm not, really. anyway, onto the story then, shall we?

(Heat and Rain)

There he was again.

He wasn't necessarily smiling at me, but the glance he kept throwing my way was definitely there and all my own. There was no denying it. His gaze would linger over my figure before moving in the direction of another, trying to forget me before going back, staring at me, just to see if I was still there.

The glances hold a meaning others wouldn't understand. Hate, some would say, for the glare was undeniable, but I notice the other emotion—love, was it?—hidden deep within.

"Fullmetal," he said, cold, abrupt, completely business-like. It was nothing to get excited about; even his many girlfriends wouldn't find it endearing.

"Colonel," would be my reply, and I would dare glance up into those kohl-colored eyes. I would find myself enamored by him just a little, but he would nod and would march on, a smirk on his face.

Night would arrive and so would he.

Glancing down from my room window, I would see him. He'd step out of his car, his hood coming up to shield his precious black locks from the rain, and he'd rush inside due to his obvious dislike of the water.

I found myself smiling softly, then giggling and it was then that I forced myself to stop.

Boys don't giggle. No. Definitely not. Especially not _me_.

The knock came at the door and I tumbled out of my (un)comfortable place on the heater just by the window to yank it open.

There he stood, black coat dripping, rain drops clinging to each other before sliding further down and off the coat, wetting the floor beneath his boots. The blue fabric of the uniform was visible, just a little, underneath, and it was much dryer.

"Fullmetal," he said again, a little kinder, more casual, and I perked up a little, though I forced myself not to show it.

"Colonel," I replied, a smirk growing on my face to replace the smile that would have grown, had I let it.

I stepped aside and he strode right in.

With a click, the door was shut, and soon, all that could be heard was the sound of the rain pounding against the window.

His hands enveloped my middle, bringing me close to him. The rain on his coat and (much to his chagrin) the tips of his hair, fell down onto me, dampening my back and my shoulder, where his breath lingered.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't take the coat off, stupid."

He chuckled softly before he removed himself from me.

I didn't turn to look at him as he undressed, but I heard the wet plop of the coat against the floor. There was some squeaks as he pressed his boots against one another, taking them off without bending over. The ruffle of the fabric and the clicking of the little metals used in pieces of his uniform were what I heard before I felt his warmth surround me once more.

I reached up and placed my hands on his. The white shirt sleeve was what I felt and I _hated_ it.

I suddenly turned around and he blinked in surprise as I started unbuttoning his shirt off in a flurry. One of the top ones was ripped off and it clattered on the floor, but I didn't stop, despite the groan from the Colonel and his mutterings of "that was my favorite shirt."

"It's in the way," I explained angrily, though the flesh, pale and toned, was starting to show through from underneath the soft fabric.

He merely chuckled again; I knew it was because he was amused at my own frustration.

I felt his growing, though, when I placed my mouth against his chest, having stared at it longingly for a moment after the entire shirt was unbuttoned. His hands, which were hanging loosely at his side, were now fussing up my hair, trying to unbraid it as I snuggled against him, lapping at all the skin I could get to, not wanting the momentum ruined by anything because the heat was unbearable and every place he touched heated up and made it worse.

Moans filled the air.

There was more heat, so much more heat I felt I would melt.

"Do you like this?" he asked, his voice thick, his eyes glazed over.

I reached up to touch his face, loving the lust in his eyes that I knew were in my own. I licked my lips and pushed myself off the floor. It went in deeper, and I smiled as I pressed my chest flush against his.

"Yeah," I whispered just before I pressed my lips to his collar bone, leaving yet trail of saliva as I moved up his exposed neck and up higher and higher.

"Good," he murmured before he pressed his lips firmly against mine and began moving, his body grinding, creating friction, creating more of that _damned_ heat.

Blinding white light was what came next, then there were those familiar twinkling stars before I was seeing his eyes, staring back as his lips pressed lovingly against mine.

A whispered set of words and then the rain became a drizzle.

* * *

note: i've almost always been a fan of ed/roy and they are easily my OTP of _any_ fandom, not just the fullmetal one, and i decided to actually _write_ a story with the pairing! yay! yeah, anyway, i'd like to apologize for the rather shitty title and say that if i get the feeling to do so, i'll see if i can write an actual story about their relationship rather than a oneshot, but oneshots are so much nicer, aren't they? so simple to read. yeah. so, to anyone that read this, i hope it was to your liking and i'll see you all later.


End file.
